Changes
by Katief20
Summary: Big changes are in the air for Nick and Kate. Kate is committed to establishing a successful practice with James Radcliffe in Whitby and her time away from home is causing tension. Then Kate discovers she is pregnant. James urges her to tell Nick but Kate finds herself unable to do so. Things come to a head when Kate mysteriously disappears. Reviews appreciated x
1. Chapter 1

Kate sat in her consulting room in the Whitby practice, staring into an untouched cup of tea. Untouched partly because she was so deep in thought she had forgotten about it and also because at the moment anything that went down made a rapid appearance back up.

She was distracted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

It was James Radcliffe. "Ah, Kate. I wondered, if I may have a word?" He seated himself by her desk.

"Actually James I'm a bit busy and morning surgery starts in half an hour."

"I know what time surgery starts Kate and we need to talk."

She glanced at him. "We could have talked at breakfast." Since Kate had entered into a trial merger agreement between her practice and James' larger one based in Whitby she had been running two morning surgery sessions at Whitby on Wednesday and Thursdays. As she was also taking on an evening session in Whitby on Wednesday evening it made sense to stay with James on Wednesday evening. His large rambling house occupied the surgery on its lower floor and then he and his family lived "above the shop" over the upper three floors.(His family consisting of his two daughters, his wife having died some years ago)

"Not in front of the girls." James sat back. "You look dreadful."

Kate sighed. She should have known she couldn't hide it from him.

"In fact," James went on, "you look rather like Mrs Dryden did when she came into my surgery yesterday. And she's two months pregnant."

Kate gave a wry smile. "You've got me."

"So?" James looked at her. "Congratulations, is it? What does Nick say?"

"Nick doesn't know. I've barely had time to come to terms with it myself."

"Come to terms with it?" James looked quizzically at her. "Rather an odd choice of words Kate."

She looked down at her desk, then back at him. "The timing's awful James. We've just set up the practice partnership here."

He shrugged. "As I know myself, the timing is very rarely anything but good Kate. Anyway I don't see it that way. In a way your timing is perfect. You're established in your career and your marriage is strong."

"Well I'm not sure about either of those points at the moment!"

James frowned. "What on earth do you mean?"

Kate sighed. "A woman at medical school. And then on hospital wards working for consultants who thought a woman's place was in the home. It wasn't easy James."

"I appreciate that. But you did it Kate and now look. You're a successful GP." James smiled. "No one's going to take it away from you Kate. It will all still be here however many children you have." He paused. "Are you and Nick having problems Kate?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "We're just pulling in different directions." She bit her lip. "Nick is – settled. He's found his niche if you like."

"And you don't think you have?"

"Yes!" Kate sighed. "No. I don't know."

"You're bound to feel a little mixed up about things at the moment Kate." James put his hand on hers. "You need to talk to Nick.

"In a day or two. When I've had chance to work things out myself."

"Kate." James looked quietly at her. "Don't put things aside thinking you can deal with it tomorrow. As I know myself sometimes you run out of tomorrows."

She looked at him silently appreciating where he was coming from. He had after all been left widowed with two young children to raise whilst at the same time trying to run a busy practice single handed.

* * *

Back in Aidensfield Nick, eating breakfast somewhat half-heartedly, looked up as someone knocked on the window, it was Phil Bellamy. Letting himself in, Phil sat down at the breakfast table and reached for the teapot.

"Make yourself at home," Nick said dryly. "What brings you out here anyway?"

Phil sat back in his chair. "You."

"Eh?"

"Nick, your mind's not on t'job at the minute as you well know. Blaketon's noticed."

"Has he said anything?" Nick asked sharply.

"Building up to it I reckon."

"All right. Thanks for the warning."

Phil leaned forward speaking more soberly now. "Nick is everything all right?"

Nick studied the milk bottle on the table intently.

"Its none of my business," Phil said gently, "but you're my mate and I want to help. Are you and Kate all right?"

Nick looked up sharply. "Whose talking?"

"No one. Yet." Phil sighed. "Its pretty weird though Nick. I mean she's not here most of the week is she?"

"Its just while she's getting this partnership established in Whitby." Nick paused "Its fine Phil. We're just not seeing much of each other that's all and – well, we just need a bit of time together." He did not add that when Kate had been home the other day she had been abstracted and withdrawn into herself and conversation had not exactly been free flowing.

"All right. If you're sure." Phil looked at the clock on the wall. "Come on. Get your skates on or Blaketon'll be on the warpath."

* * *

Kate was out on visits that afternoon and was crossing one of the main moorland roads in the car when she saw Nick's motorbike heading towards her. She pulled up, he pulled up alongside.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Just following up some routine enquiries in Whitby." Nick turned the bike engine off. "Look, Kate, we could do with some time together. You're home later aren't you?"

"Nick – I was going to ring you. I'm covering the Thursday evening surgery as well."

He looked surprised. "As a one-off or something?"

"Or something. Thursday evening surgery is particularly busy for some reason so we're going to both run a surgery, James and I, to ease the workload.

"When did you decide this?"

"Earlier in the week, I meant to mention it and then it just slipped my mind. I'm sorry. As I said I was going to ring you!"

"Right. And - you'll come home after surgery finishes tonight?"

"It will be late Nick, it makes sense for me to stay in Whitby really then come back to Aidensfield Friday morning."

Nick looked away so she wouldn't see the irritation in his face. Looking back at her he said, "And you were just going to drop this into a phone call?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you - we should have discussed it." Kate bit her lip. " Anyway it doesn't matter does it – if you're called out - which being honest is pretty likely - we wouldn't see each other anyway. I might as well stay over in Whitby!"

"Thanks!"

"Nick - I didn't mean-"

He said, "You look awful by the way."

"What!"

"Worn out. You're over-doing it Kate."

"No – its not that –"

He looked at her. "You all right?"

"Of course I am. Look – I'll see you tomorrow. I need to get on."

"Kate. We need to talk. Something's not right, I know that. Please."

She sighed. "All right. Not now though – weekend. I've got to go Nick."

* * *

Nick finished his enquiries in Whitby and came down the steps of the house he had been visiting to the motorbike. As he was about to radio in, a voice behind him said, "Hallo Nick, what brings you over here?"

It was James Radcliffe who had been doing house calls in the town and therefore had not bothered with the car as the calls were on the doorstep so to speak.

"Just routine enquiries." For some reason he could not be sure of himself Nick could not bring himself to be overly friendly. "I saw Kate out on her rounds whilst I was on the way over here actually."

"Oh, I see." James felt a bit wrong footed. He wondered if Kate had imparted her pregnancy news to Nick but thought, probably not. He felt uncomfortable having that knowledge whilst Nick who had every right to know, did not.

"She doesn't look well, James. I'm a little bit worried." Nick paused. "I think it might be a bit too much for her. Covering the surgeries here and Aidensfield."

"Well I'm sure Kate's sensible enough not to over-do it."

"Right. Only- I gather she's going to be doing a Thursday evening surgery as well? That keeps her away from home two nights a week."

"We discussed it, as partners. She assured me it wasn't a problem," James said tightly

"Its a shame she didn't discuss it with me, as her husband, although perhaps my views don't seem to matter any more," Nick said fighting back irritation.

"You didn't know? About the Thursday evening arrangements?"

"Not until she told me when I saw her half an hour ago."

"Look Nick." James stopped. What could he say? Kate's erratic behaviour was undoubtedly due to hormones and her uncertainty about her pregnancy but he could not breach her confidentiality by telling Nick this. "I'll speak to her later, make sure she's not overdoing it," he finished lamely. He could well understand Nick's irritation.

* * *

Oscar Blaketon had had a reasonably trying day. It was made even more trying when Phil Bellamy knocked on his office door at 4pm that Thursday afternoon.

"Sarge – sorry but we've had a radio call in from Nick Rowan. I'm going out there now to pick him up."

"Pick him up Bellamy?

"Well I mean – he radioed in once he'd finished those queries in Whitby – and then he was on his road back – only he's come off his bike Sarge. Well, he sounds all right but I need to go and make sure Sarge."

"Come on Bellamy, out with it!"

"Sarge?"

"Don't give me half a story lad, I wasn't born yesterday!"

"I – I don't know Sarge. I just – he didn't sound hisself is all."

Blaketon sighed and got up.

"Sarge?"

"Back to your duties Bellamy. I'll go and retrieve PC Rowan myself. And if he's made a mess of that bike he's on foot patrol for the next six weeks!"


	2. Chapter 2

When he'd left Whitby Nick had been cross, irritated and frankly distracted and as he headed back to Ashfordly he had simply been going too fast on a downhill slope, as he went into the bend at the bottom the bike missed the bend and skidded along the tarmac surface of the road. Really Nick was very lucky he hadn't hurt himself but the bike had a bent front wheel which meant he needed at the very least a lift home. He just didn't think it would come in the form of his Sergeant (Phil Bellamy hadn't dared to tip Nick off that Blaketon was en route to pick him up) and Nick groaned when he saw Blaketon's car pull up alongside. Quickly and sheepishly Nick scrambled to his feet from where he'd been sitting on the grass verge next to the bike.

"Sarge." Nick cleared his throat.

"Damage?"

"I'm all right Sarge –"

"Not you! I can see you're all right! I meant the bloody bike!"

"Oh. Its not too bad Sarge – just the front wheel.."

Blaketon surveyed the buckled wheel thoughtfully. He looked back up at the slope down which Nick had come a cropper.

"Bernie Scripps from the garage in Aidensfield is on his way to retrieve this," he said. "Luckily for you Rowan, he thinks he can have it back on the road tomorrow."

"Sarge."

"So I'm going to take you home. And when we're there lad we're going to have a chat because right now your mind's not on the job Rowan. Now that's your business but when your business stops you doing the job you're paid to do, that becomes my business!"

"Yes Sarge." Nick realised any argument was not going to do him any favours here.

* * *

Kate too found James on the warpath when she got back from calls ready for surgery in Whitby. She'd barely let herself into the reception area when he appeared from his consulting room.

"Kate." He looked meaningfully at his, very efficient but frankly quite frightening, receptionist Christine, already in place behind her desk. "A quick word. In my room?"

Kate looked puzzled but followed him in there anyway. James sat at his desk, she sat down opposite.

"James?"

"Kate, I saw Nick in town this afternoon. He's really not happy and I can't say I blame him. Why on earth didn't you tell him you'd be staying an extra evening in Whitby? Discuss it with him, properly."

"Ah." Kate sighed. "I meant to - and I just didn't get round to it. He found out about it when we met each other on the road earlier today." She looked at James, shame faced. "I know its not good enough. I - don't know anything at the moment."

"Kate. Please understand - I know you're having a hard time coming to terms with things but I really do feel quite uncomfortable," James replied. "Nick needs to know Kate, about the baby. I wish I understood your difficulty but quite frankly I don't. Any difficulties you think you have are perceived - you have nothing to worry about personally or professionally. But going on the way you are, you will have!"

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Nick thinks the world of you as you know, but you can only push someone so far Kate. And as for here, the practice, well, admittedly there's no problem so far but this will impact on your work at some point if you don't deal with things! Look, why don't you take some time off, talk to Nick – get your head around things?"

"No, really James, that's the last thing I want." Kate sighed. "I appreciate I'm handling things quite badly at the minute. But I will get everything sorted out I promise. And as for telling Nick about the baby – well, I've told him we'll talk at weekend. And we will."

James nodded. He couldn't say any more - he could only advise her. He just wished he could make her see that she really had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Back at the police house in Aidensfield Nick, sitting at the kitchen table, watched warily as Blaketon filled a bowl with warm water and threw in a generous measure of antiseptic. Putting the bowl on the table he said to Nick, "Stick your hands in that."

Nick yelped as he did so and the antiseptic washed into the cuts on his hands.

"Better than septicemia lad!"

"Ever thought about joining the medical profession Sarge?"

Blaketon passed Nick a clean cloth to dry his hands on in reply. "Talking about the medical profession," he said, "I believe our Dr Rowan is spending a lot of time in Whitby at the moment?"

Nick said lightly, "Yeah, just whilst she's getting this practice partnership set up with Dr Radcliffe."

"And staying over there as well." Blaketon sat down opposite Nick. "There's plenty of men who wouldn't put up with that lad."

Nick managed a grin. "I don't think Kate would appreciate being told to stay in the kitchen Sarge."

"Aye, I admit things are different now to what they were." Blaketon eyed Nick beadily. "But don't tell me all's well lad because they're not. Your mind's not on the job and you know it."

"Its just – well, I just seem to hear about things second hand these days. She was meant to be coming home tonight but she's staying another night in Whitby. I don't know when she was planning to tell me." Nick shrugged. "When Kate's here she's abstracted, doesn't want to talk."

"Nick –"

Nick looked up startled to hear Blaketon use his first name.

"I really don't want to say this to yer lad. Do yer not think it's the oldest reason in the book keeping her away from home?"

Nick shook his head. "No. Kate wouldn't do that."

"But its not even crossed your mind?There might be someone else?."

Nick looked down at the table then back at Oscar. "Of course its crossed my mind Sarge," he said in a quiet voice. "But I can't say that to her – because if I do its real."

"Well you need to tackle this head on lad." Blaketon's voice was not unsympathetic. "Because its doing you no good, this, and I can't imagine its doing her a right lot of good either."

* * *

Next morning Nick was just about to leave the police house to walk down to the garage and see how the bike repairs were going. However just as he put on his police greatcoat he was surprised to see Kate's car pull up outside the house.

"Hi," she said as she came in. "I - wasn't sure you'd be here. The bike's not here?"

"Its with Bernie Scripps. I came off it yesterday, it's a bit bent. I was just on my way to see if he's straightened it out yet."

Kate took a breath. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Nick paused. "Would you like some tea?"

Kate shook her head. "I can't stay long. I just came to say I'll be home tonight. We- need to talk Nick." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I know I've been a bit distracted."

He cleared his throat. "I – are we all right Kate?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked through the window then back at her. "I can't believe I'm asking this but – Kate, is there someone else?"

"What?"

"Can you blame me for asking, really?"

"I don't believe this. I've been busy as you know trying to get the new practice going. When do you think I've had time to conduct this illicit affair Nick?"

Nick bit his lip. "All right, I'm sorry." He glanced at her. "And you do look terrible. Wrung out. Are you all right Kate?"

She hesitated then nodded. Why couldn't she tell him? She didn't know.

"As I said. We need to talk but not for the reasons you think." She paused. "You're in tonight?"

"Yeah.

"All right. I'll see you then."

Nick watched her go knowing something was wrong yet completely unable to guess at what. Still they would talk tonight and hopefully clear the air – because they simply couldn't go on like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate ran an early morning surgery in Aidensfield, then she had some house calls to make and after that, back to Whitby to finish some paperwork. Her day was going relatively well so far and she arrived in Whitby at three o' clock. If all went well she would be able to leave by 5pm getting home in good time. And then she and Nick would talk and once she'd imparted her news life would never be the same again.

He would be over the moon she knew. So why didn't she feel the same way? Why did she feel so apprehensive, so afraid? Was it that the baby would change their lives so very much? It would certainly change their life plans. That along with the new practice partnership would very much commit Kate's future to Aidensfield. And a small part of her felt a sense of panic about that.

She was really in no mood when she arrived at the Whitby practice to deal with Christine, the surgery receptionist. That lady had made it clear she did not rate women doctors particularly highly and Kate had had to take her to task on more than one occasion. Since then she had been treated with a bit more respect but there was still some frostiness. However Christine had worked for James for some years and there was no doubt, she was good at her job. And crucially when working in a small community, she was extremely discreet. So Kate could hardly insist James got rid of her.

As Kate went into the surgery Christine was putting down the phone. She initially looked relieved when the surgery door opened but when she saw it was Kate her face visibly fell.

"Everything all right Christine?" Kate asked.

"Er, oh, well I just thought it was Dr Radcliffe coming in."

"Was that a call out?"

"Well yes, but its for Mr Brampton at Lower Hill Farm. I've looked it up and he's one of Dr Radcliffe's patients you see."

"And what's the matter with Mr Brampton?"

"Oh well, one of the farm hands phoned on his behalf - from a call box, they're not on the phone. Been kicked by a cow apparently. Says he doesn't need an ambulance but they're worried."

"And where is Dr Radcliffe?"

"Out on visits at the moment. I - I don't think he'll be back for a while. He's only just gone."

"Well that's not a problem. I'll go out there. Lower Hill Farm you say?"

"Yes – but"

"What's the problem Christine? They need a doctor and, I can assure you, I am a doctor."

The woman reluctantly gave up the argument. "Yes, Dr Rowan."

* * *

Back over at Ashfordly Police Station Nick got up to collect his greatcoat. Phil looked up as he passed him. "Nick, want to go out for a drink or anything tonight?"

"Thanks Phil but, Kate's home tonight."

"All right Nick. Well, if you change your mind let me know."

"Will do. See you Phil – Alf."

As Nick left the station Phil leaned forward. "Summat's not right there Alf."

"No. But gossiping amongst ourselves isn't going to help is it?"

Phil frowned. "Well what can we do?"

"Not a lot. Keep an eye on him and – well, if it all goes to pieces help him pick them up again."

"Wouldn't come to that would it? Nick and Kate splitting up?"

"Wouldn't be the first time this job has wrecked a marriage."

"Well from the sounds of it," Phil said, "its not Nick's job that's causing the problem. It's Kate's."

* * *

James Radcliffe let himself back into his surgery noting he had plenty of time to see the children, catch up with domestic affairs and then get on with evening surgery. He was very surprised to see his normally cool, collected receptionist in something of a flap.

"Dr Radcliffe – thank goodness!"

"Everything all right?"

"Hardly. I had a call from Lower Hill Farm – one of the farm hands ringing from a phone box as they're not on the phone – to say Mr Brampton had been kicked by a cow and they were worried. Well, as I took the call Dr Rowan came in and she insisted on going up there. I said it would be best to wait for you as the Bramptons are your patients but she insisted."

"Sounds perfectly sensible," James said mildly, "seeing as I wasn't actually here and she was."

"It was two hours ago. Surely she should have been back by now. Or contacted us."

"Well if they're not on the phone maybe she hasn't been able to? Perhaps she's been held up especially if Mr Brampton has had to go into hospital?" James thought for a moment. "I'll see if he's been admitted or whether an ambulance has been called."

He rang the two local hospitals but neither had a record of any call being made for an ambulance to the farm or Mr Brampton being admitted. As he put down the phone James suddenly had a startling thought.

"Kicked by a cow you say?" he said to Christine. "You sure?"

"Yes. I repeated it twice as I wrote it down. And as you know Dr Radcliffe, I am not in the habit of getting things wrong."

James was hardly listening. "Its just – I didn't think they kept cows. Its only a smallholding not a farm." James paused. "Kate won't like this but I'm going to go out there."

"Evening surgery Dr Radcliffe?"

"Speak to The Royal, Christine," James said referring to the local cottage hospital which also ran a small GP service. "Ask them if they can send someone to cover our surgery tonight on a locum basis. Although if everything is fine at Lower Hill Farm I'll probably be back anyway."

* * *

He drove over to Lower Hill Farm which as James had noted was a small holding not a working farm and rather shabby. There was a sign stuck in the road adjacent to the turn off for the farm announcing Brampton, Lower Hill Farm, and even that was listing to one side and just about legible.

He pulled up in the farm yard and was perturbed when Mr Brampton came out of his farm house looking puzzled. James too looked puzzled when he noted Mr Brampton was walking perfectly well and looked in very good health.

"Its Dr Radcliffe ain't it?" Mr Brampton asked.

"Yes Mr Brampton. Er – is Dr Rowan here? My colleague." But James knew she was not. Her car was not in the muddy farm yard.

"Nay why would she be?"

"We had a call Mr Brampton. From a phone box. A chap saying he worked for you and you'd been kicked by a cow and needed a doctor."

"Well there's a phone box just at t'bottom o't' lane. But I've no cows Dr Radcliffe and I ain't got no one workin' for me now either not since me last lad went. No need to replace him you see."

"Yes, yes I do." James felt very sick. "This phone box – just down the lane you say?"

"Aye."

James nodded. He got in the car and drove down to the phone box. He dialled into the surgery. Christine answered quickly.

"Its me," he said cursorily. "Mr Brampton is perfectly fine, he hasn't got any cows and he hasn't got any farm hands either. There's no sign of Kate and I'm very worried. Christine you need to phone the police but phone Ashfordly Police Station not the local station. I'm coming back to the surgery now and I'll meet them there."

To her credit the woman did not argue simply saying "Yes Dr Radcliffe."

James went back to his car and sat quietly for a moment. Then for reasons he was not sure of he drove along the lane for a few hundred yards. As he slowly drove round a bend he braked hard.

There was a car pulled up haphazardly into the side of the road – Kate's Triumph Herald. Getting out of his car James raced over to it.

The doors were ajar, there was no sign of Kate and her coat and medical bag were missing. "Kate!" James shouted. "Kate, where are you?"

There was no reply. Kate was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

James had not gone back to the surgery as he had initially said he would do. He had phoned the surgery, again using the call box and again asking Christine to relay the message to the police he had found Kate's car, identifying precisely where and explaining he would meet the police there.

Now he stood leaning against his own car watching PC Bellamy searching Kate's car. To one side were stood Inspector Carberry and Sergeant Blaketon.

"Well?" Blaketon demanded as Phil straightened up.

"Kate's bag is here but not her medical bag," Phil said passing Kate's handbag to his Sergeant.

Blaketon put it on the roof of Kate's car and quickly went through it.

"Anything?" Inspector Carberry asked.

"Her purse is here – with money inside – all intact." Blaketon paused. "Keys are here – car keys are in the ignition. Nothing irregular that I can see sir."

"But her medical bag is definitely missing?" Carberry looked at James. "What would she have had in it?"

"I can give you an inventory." James hesitated. "There would have been some drugs in there which of course is a concern. Although Dr Rowan's welfare comes above that."

"Yes." Carberry paused glancing at Blaketon.

"We need to ask Dr Radcliffe," Blaketon said. "I'm no fool and I know Dr Rowan had been having a few difficulties you might say in the domestic department. I know that much from young Nick Rowan."

"She's been away from home, working long hours, its put a strain on their relationship."

"Is there anything else?" Carberry stared at James. "Anything which could have a material effect?"

Of course, there was. James swallowed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "There is something else but I'm not sure I'm permitted to disclose it. I'm not Kate's doctor of course but she has taken me into her confidence. I'm not sure I can breach that."

The three police officers looked at him and then at each other.

"Bellamy," said Sergeant Blaketon, "Get on that radio and see where those search teams are."

Phil nodded and went back to the patrol car standing some feet away.

"Now," said Inspector Carberry turning back to James, "I would suggest you set your conscience to one side Doctor and tell us all you know."

"I am assuming," Blaketon put in, "this is something PC Rowan hasn't been made privy to?"

James shook his head miserably.

"The conclusion I am rapidly reaching," Blaketon said in tones of pure ice, "is that your relationship with Dr Rowan has strayed beyond the professional."

James looked up, shocked. "Absolutely not Sergant! We are colleagues, no more." He took a deep breath. "Kate took me into my confidence – well, I guessed actually. She is pregnant and Nick doesn't know. She was holding back from telling him. Why, I don't know. She is most dreadfully mixed up about the whole thing. She was going to sit down with Nick this weekend and talk to him."

"The child is PC Rowan's?" Carberry demanded.

"Well of course it is!" James said exasperated.

"Why on earth has she not told him then?" Blaketon asked.

"As I said, I don't know Sergeant. She's got herself very mixed up. She's worried about losing her career – oh, I don't know all sorts of things, totally unfounded of course. She just needed some reassurance, to come to terms with the idea. That's all."

Carberry took a deep breath. "So she's missing, pregnant and her husband, a serving police officer, has no idea of what's going on, on all counts." He looked across at Blaketon. "This just gets better and better doesn't it."

"Nick needs to know what's going on," James said in low tones. "And I want to be the one to tell him."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Blaketon asked.

"Look Sergeant I'm not too happy about your tone. Nothing was going on between Kate and I. We are friends and colleagues, nothing more. This child she is carrying is most definitely Nick's. And right now, she is missing, apparently lured out here by a false call. If you don't mind I'm worried sick and I could do without the inferences. My only mistake - if it is a mistake – is that I acted in accordance with Kate's wishes and kept what she told me strictly confidential. I can hardly be criticised for that!"

Blaketon took a breath. "All right Dr Radcliffe. I'm sorry." He looked at Carberry. "I would like to go with Dr Radcliffe to speak to Pc Rowan sir."

Carberry nodded. "It would probably be best coming from his immediate superior. But when you've done that Blaketon get back here. We need to find Dr Rowan and we need to find her quickly. We also need that inventory Dr Radcliffe?"

"My receptionist at the practice in Whitby can do that," James assured him. "If Kate was lured out here," he went on, "are we assuming its for that reason? For the drugs she was carrying?"

"It's a strong line of enquiry sir." Carberry looked at Phil Bellamy who had come back over to them. "Search teams?"

"En route sir."

"Right. Well, radio in again and ask for someone to go to Dr Radcliffe's practice. His receptionist will give them an inventory of precisely what Dr Rowan had in her medical bag. They can get a statement from her at the same time about the false phone call she took. In the meantime Dr Radcliffe here and Sergeant Blaketon are going to speak to Pc Rowan in Aidensfield."

Phil nodded miserably. "Sarge?" he said to Blaketon. "Let Nick know – we'll do all we can and more for Kate won't you?"

Blaketon gave Phil a glance then nodded. "Aye lad, I will."

* * *

Nick was hosing mud off the police motorbike in the yard of the police house in Aidensfield when he heard a car coming up the lane. He instantly thought it was Kate. He turned off the hose and looked round expectantly. But to his disappointment it was Sergeant Blaketon's car. Nick's initial confusion turned to puzzlement as he saw James Radcliffe's car pull in behind Blaketon's.

"Sarge?" Nick looked from him to James. "Everything all right?"

"Well we're not sure lad." Blaketon put a hand on Nick's arm. "Lets go inside shall we and have a chat?"

They went into the house. Blaketon nodded at the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. "Sit yourself down lad."

As Nick did so he looked up at his Sergeant. "Its Kate, isn't it?" He looked wildly at James. "There's been an accident hasn't there?"

Blaketon and James Radcliffe looked at each other then sat down at the table also.

"We simply don't know Nick. There was a call to the surgery at Whitby today for someone to go up to Lower Hill Farm. The call came from a phone box." James took a breath. "I wasn't there, Kate was, and she volunteered to go. Only she didn't come back and in the end when I returned to surgery I went up to Lower Hill Farm to look for her."

"We know the call was false Nick," Blaketon went on. "The caller said Mr Brampton had been injured by a cow. Whoever called said they worked for him. Mr Brampton hasn't any cows to be kicked by and nor does he have anyone working for him at the minute."

"When I found that out," James explained, "I phoned my surgery receptionist – from the same call box - and asked her to call the police. Which she did. However I then had a drive around the lanes by the farm and I found Kate's car abandoned by the roadside."

"Abandoned?"

Blaketon nodded. "Aye. We found her handbag in it – everything in there untouched – but no sign of Dr Rowan. Her medical bag was missing an' all."

Nick suddenly made as if to get up. "I need to go and help look for her."

"No lad." Blaketon stood and put a hand on Nick's shoulder pressing him back down. "We've got search teams Nick, we'll find her I promise."

"Nick." James leaned forward slightly as Blaketon sat back down. "Nick there's something you need to know. But before I tell you, understand my position. Kate took me into her confidence I couldn't break that."

Nick shook his head. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"Kate's not been easy to deal with I know that." James took a breath. "Abstracted, moody. And looking absolutely dreadful. But it wasn't overwork Nick or anything you've done or not done. I'm a doctor Nick so I knew straight away what the signs meant. Nick, Kate's pregnant and she hadn't told you. I'm sorry."

Nick stared at him dumbfounded. "How long have you known?"

"Only since yesterday morning," James said quickly. "Although I had to ask her directly about it, she didn't volunteer the information. I don't think Kate herself has known too long. She was just getting used to the idea I think before she told you."

Nick shook his head. "I thought – you wouldn't want to know what's been going through my head. The last thing I thought –" He stopped then looked up at Blaketon. "So she's missing, hurt maybe – and she's carrying our child?" He swallowed hard. "Is it someone – who wanted what was in her bag? Drugs?"

"It's a possibility," Blaketon said as gently as possible.

Nick made to stand again and this time Blaketon let him. He went to the window and stood there silently for a moment or two his back to the others. Finally he turned back to face Blaketon.

"Please Sarge. Please let me go out there and find her."

Blaketon got up and went over to him. "I can't let yer lad yer know that." He took a breath. "But I'm going back over there now to help look for her – Dr Radcliffe is going to stay wi' yer – and I promise yer lad the minute I know owt you'll be t'next ter know. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

What had happened to Kate when she set off for Lower Hill Farm?

She was quite relaxed as she set off and although concerned enough to want to get to the farm without delay, luckily, as it turned out, she was not driving particularly quickly because suddenly without warning a man jumped out from the hedge adjacent to the lane just before she reached the farm turn off. Kate stamped hard on the brakes and the car juddered to a halt. Angrily Kate got out of the car and confronted the man who she gauged to be in his twenties, dressed in scruffy jeans, leather jacket and dirty looking T-shirt. In fact he was generally unkempt with long straggly hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped. "I nearly hit you!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think they'd send a woman doctor!"

"It was you who phoned?" Kate took a breath. "Well you're lucky you're not needing a doctor yourself pulling a trick like that. Now, come on, out of the way I need to see if Mr Brampton's all right."

"I'm sorry. I stopped at his house all right and told him I was staying nearby and needed a doctor and did he know of one and he gave me your number. So I phoned and used his name to get you out here." The lad now reached into his jacket pocket and to Kate's horror he came out with a knife. "Now I don't want to hurt you love but you'll have to do as you're told and give me what I need."

She swallowed hard. "All right, what do you want?"

He indicated the open gate into the field beyond.. "Through there, my car's behind the hedge. You're driving. Bring your doctor's bag with you."

She reached into her own car and took out her medical bag. From the way he eyed it that was precisely what he wanted or rather it's contents.

She walked through the gate with him following. Behind the hedge was a rather battered mini van.

"Get in the driving seat but before you do give me the bag."

Kate reluctantly gave it to him. And then as he took it she grabbed the only chance she had and ran, aiming for the gate, trying desperately to get back to her car. But he was on her in a matter of strides grabbing her roughly, pulling her round to face him and brandishing the knife in her face as she screamed.

"Shut up! Do you want to get hurt? Do you?" Angrily he pushed her away from him. "Get in the bloody van will you?"

Shaking with fear Kate stumbled over to the van and got in the driving seat. He got in the passenger side still wielding the knife.

"Keys are under the seat."

Kate fumbled for them and put them in the ignition. She started the van successfully.

"Drive where I tell you. Out of the gate, turn right."

"Look you've got my bag which is clearly what you want. Why not just go? Why take me as well?"

"Because I don't want you screaming for help and getting the bobbies on me do I? I told you, do as you're told and you won't get hurt."

Kate silently drove on as instructed. They actually went about two or three miles and it didn't take long but to Kate it felt like a lifetime.

The road dipped down into a hollow. On either side were dense woods. Suddenly the man shouted, "Here – left here!"

Kate swung the van down a woodland track which was pitted and rutted. The van bounced along and then the track stopped in a clearing. Standing in this clearing was a small cottage which looked deserted. The only door to the cottage stood half off its hinges, sagging and rotten.

She got out of the van. He also got out. She watched as he tipped out the contents of the medical bag onto the van roof. She knew what he would take – sure enough, the diazepam, the painkillers. Needles, syringes.

"I'd ask you to think again," she said. "If its for you, you'll end up killing yourself. If you're selling it, you'll kill someone else."

"I need this stuff all right?" he muttered. "I can't manage without it. You've got no idea."

"There are places - people – that could help you," Kate said in a low voice. "It doesn't have to be this way. You've got what you want this time – what happens for the next time you need something? Providing this lot doesn't kill you. You can hardly keep repeating this trick."

"I don't know all right? Just shut up," he snarled as he threw into his van what he wanted. He waved the knife at her. "Round the back of the cottage."

"Oh God no." Kate shook her head in terror. "You've got what you wanted. Please-" she swallowed. "Please, I'm pregnant. Don't hurt me please."

And in that moment Kate knew without question this baby was hers and she wanted it very much and she would do all in her power to protect it. The job, her career, none of it mattered but the baby she was carrying.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you daft cow, just make sure you don't go blabbing. Now move! And don't even think of running again because I'll have yer!"

Slowly because she had to, Kate walked in front of him round the back of the cottage. At the rear were some outbuildings including an old stable.

"In there!" he pushed her toward the stable.

"You can't shut me in there! Who the hell is going to find me?"

"Not my problem sweetheart. Now move!"

Reluctantly Kate stepped into the stable. He slammed the bottom and top doors shut behind her. There was an old haybale in the corner,, Kate sank down onto it, her legs too weak to hold her up. She heard the van engine start up and mercifully to her relief she heard him drive away.

She got up and went to the door banging on it, screaming shouting in frustration knowing there was no one to hear. The door did not give. Frustrated and angry Kate retreated to the haybale again.

"I'm sorry little one," she said quietly, "I've made the most awful mess of things. But if I can I'll get us out of this, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

George Brampton didn't get many visitors to his small holding as a rule but it was certainly of interest to the local constabulary at the moment. He leaned on his gate, watching the police officers scouring his fields, checking his outbuildings.

"Mr Brampton." Phil Bellamy came over to him. "Couldn't grab a word could I?"

"As many as you like son. If I can help, mind."

"I just wondered – that call came from the phone box down the lane. Have you seen anyone hanging around recently, anyone suspicious."

"Well now. I don't get many folk up here. But this morning I did have someone knock on my door. Youngish lad, didn't like the look of him to be right honest."

Phil took out his notebook. "What time was this?"

"Early. About eight."

"And what did he want?"

The man looked sharply at Phil. "I didn't set much store on it at the time," he admitted, "but now I'm wondering like. He reckoned he were camping up in t'valley there with his lady friend and she were ailing like and did I know a doctor. Well I gave him my doctor's number – that's Dr Radcliffe down in Whitby – and he said thanks and away he went. I offered to give them a lift into town but he reckoned he had a car."

Phil took a breath. "Need a description Mr Brampton."

"You reckon its all to do wi' this business."

"Hell of a coincidence if not," Phil replied soberly.

* * *

Inspector Carberry who was based at Whitby and therefore in charge of the outlying Divisions had returned to headquarters to assist in co-ordinating the search from there. Although young for an Inspector's role, in his late thirties, Carberry was sharp, keen and thorough. Because of the fact drugs were missing he'd also called in assistance of the regional Drugs Squad and the local CID were involved as well. It was literally "no holds barred" on this one. But there was another element which had to be explored as well and he wasn't particularly looking forward to this. He thought the tactical approach might be to raise it with Sergeant Blaketon first. However before he could make a move on this he was pre-empted by Blaketon arriving personally at station headquarters in Whitby.

"I thought you were on the search teams Sergeant?" asked Carberry as Blaketon arrived in the busy briefing room.

"I was but there's a lead sir. I thought I'd report in rather than radio." Blaketon took a breath. "Phil Bellamy has obtained a statement from George Brampton at Lower Hill Farm and he told Bellamy that this morning he had a caller at the farm. Some chap who said he was camping nearby, his girlfriend was ill, and they wondered if he had the number of a local doctor."

Carberry was on to it at once. "So Brampton helpfully gave him his local GP's number."

"Aye. Bellamy got a description."

"We'll get that circulated right away." Carberry looked around and saw a WPC nearby. "Susan, go up to CID would you and ask DI Johnson to come down immediately?"

"Sir."

"I'm glad you're here Sergeant." Carberry cleared his throat. "This won't sit well with you I'm sure but we have to consider it. Although it seems unlikely, well, is it possible Kate Rowan might have wanted to disappear?"

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Upset about her pregnancy? Marriage in difficulty? Not thinking clearly?"

"It would be completely uncharacteristic of her sir," Blaketon spoke stonily. "In any event she would have taken her handbag with her and she would have needed the car, surely?"

"Perhaps." Carberry said in a tone of voice which suggested he thought it was a line of enquiry which should be kept open for now. "Don't you think it odd Sergeant she did not discuss her pregnancy with her husband but with her colleague first?"

"I think James Radcliffe, as a doctor, became aware of her condition without Dr Rowan actually telling him," Blaketon pointed out. "I really think this line of enquiry is a non-starter - Sir."

Carberry made as if to say something then changed his mind.

* * *

Back in Aidensfield Nick was becoming increasingly agitated and it was all James could do to keep him in the Police House. He was becoming increasingly desperate to go out and join the search teams himself.

"They'll find her Nick I'm sure," he said soothingly.

Nick sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. "Why didn't she tell me James? About the baby? I've been imagining all sorts of things."

James sat down opposite him. "She got a bit mixed up Nick that's all. She has had to fight hard for her career – she just needed to realise she can stop fighting now. Nothing is going to be taken away from her baby or no baby." He paused. "I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you."

"She told you in confidence." Nick shrugged. "Its not your fault." He looked at James. "I just want her back. I don't care about anything else. I love her James."

"I know. And she loves you Nick. Don't think otherwise because I know its not the case. She just got herself in a bit of a muddle that's all." James ran a hand over his eyes. "I feel this is all my fault."

"How can it be?"

"Oh I don't know. I wrote to her in the first place I suppose, asked her to go into partnership with me." James gave Nick a wry grin. "I suppose you could say the rest snowballed from there. And then, well, if only I'd not been out on visits this afternoon, it would have been me going up there not her."

"Don't James. No good saying what if." Nick got up and moved restlessly to the window. Keeping his back to James he said in low tones, "I can't stand it James, if I lose them both."

"Nick there's so many people out searching for her. Please God, they'll find her."

* * *

Kate restlessly paced around her small prison. She fiddled with the door again trying to see if she could somehow work the bolt loose (not a chance). There was no window just the narrowest of cracks under the door. She really was stuck.

Miserably she sat back down on the haybale. "I'm sorry Nick," she muttered, "I've made such a mess of things." She sighed and put a hand on her stomach. "I'm afraid little one your Dad's going to be a bit cross with me."

Wearily she leaned her head against the wall. Surely someone would come by at some point and find her imprisoned here?

She didn't like to think how long that might take.


	7. Chapter 7

Oscar Blaketon drove over to the Police House in Aidensfield with Inspector Carberry that evening. They had barely got out of the car when Nick emerged from the front door. "Have you found her?" he snapped.

"No lad, we haven't." Blaketon looked at James Radcliffe who had followed Nick outside.

"Come on Nick," said James gently, "lets go inside and then we can talk."

They all went back into the Police House. Reluctantly under James' guidance Nick sat down on one of the armchairs. James sat on the arm of the chair next to him and Nick's Inspector and Sergeant sat on the sofa facing them.

"I wanted to talk to you personally," Inspector Carberry said to Nick. "To let you know that all that can be done is being done and to bring you up to speed with developments."

"Developments?" Nick focused on the word.

"Nick, Mr Brampton at Lower Hill Farm had a caller this morning. A lad who reckoned he was camping in the area wanting to know the number of a local doctor," Blaketon explained.

"As one of our patients Mr Brampton passed on our surgery number," James said flatly seeing it all too clearly.

"So Kate was led into a trap." Nick took a breath. "This is all about the drugs she would have been carrying. Someone wanted her out there so they could get access to what she had in her bag."

"Her bag is the only thing missing," agreed Carberry. "Her own handbag wasn't touched at all and money inside was still there. Look we got a very good description of the youth from Mr Brampton, and we've circulated that. We're also searching the immediate area very thoroughly although we will have to wind that down overnight."

"You can't stop looking for her!"

"We're not lad," Blaketon said quickly. "They'll be resuming a full search at first light Nick, I promise."

"But in the meantime?" Nick shook his head. "I'm sorry Sarge but if no one is looking for her overnight then I'll have to."

"No Nick," Carberry said firmly. "That's absolutely not happening. Nick, if you are insistent on this I'll have to ensure you're taken over to Ashfordly Station for the duration to make sure you go nowhere."

"My wife – who is pregnant in case you've forgotten – is out there, somewhere, hurt most likely and you're threatening me?" Nick stared at his Inspector, incredulous. "For God's sake I don't even know if she's –" he stopped unable to voice his deepest fear. The fear they all had.

To his credit the Inspector did not take issue with the tone Nick had used to his superior officer. Instead he leaned forward speaking gently."Look Nick. I do understand. But you going out there really is not going to help anyone. Least of all yourself or Kate. Nick, I'm being insistent on this for your own sake."

"You think its too late." Nick looked at him dully. "You think whoever lured her out there killed her don't you? That's why you won't let me out there. In case – I find-" He stopped and ran a hand over his eyes.

"Nick lad." Blaketon spoke gently. "Don't give up. We've got to have some hope – haven't we sir?" He looked over at his Inspector.

The Inspector nodded. "Yes, of course we have." He put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "But I need you to promise me you'll stay put, here. I can assure you, we are doing everything we can for your wife." The Inspector looked at James. "Can you stay here Doctor?"

"I can yes. I've a live in housekeeper and she is looking after my children, and I've arranged some locum cover at the surgery for any weekend emergencies."

"All right. Well, myself and Sergeant Blaketon are going to go back to Whitby now and I promise any developments you'll be the first to know."

* * *

Blaketon felt wretched as he and the Inspector left the house and went out to their car. In truth little was likely to happen overnight and it would be an agonisingly long night for Nick and all those whom desperately wanted no more than Kate Rowan found safe and well.

As he got in the driving seat of the car, Blaketon suddenly looked at his Inspector in the passenger seat. Carberry looked steadily back at him anticipating the question.

"Are we going to get her home safe, sir?"

"You know as well as I Sergeant. She's been lured into a trap by someone who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. She's not been seen or heard of since." Carberry looked out the car window for a moment then back at Blaketon. "We need to be prepared for the very worst I'm afraid. And the worst of it is, I can't keep the reality of it from that lad in there. He's a serving police officer, he knows as well as us what the truth of the matter very likely is."

* * *

It wasn't particularly warm in the stable. Kate hugged her coat more tightly round herself. She'd found a bit of chocolate in her pocket so ate that. She worked on keeping calm knowing she had to for her child's sake.

She was so cross with herself. How stupid could she have been to think having a child would cost her her job. She had it all, security, a happy marriage and a bright future with a baby on the way and she just had not been able to see it.

She felt so guilty thinking of how offhand she had been with Nick. He absolutely did not deserve that.

She wondered if he knew now of her pregnancy. She guessed so. There would be a search for her, she knew and James would have had to disclose that information. Nick must be out of his mind, she thought guiltily, sick with worry about her, and what a way to find out your first child was on their way.

She felt a bit worried she hadn't been found yet but then again searchers would be searching the area adjacent to Lower Hill Farm and it was tough going with two farms adjacent further down the road. There were barns and sheds to search and the local terrain was peaty, rough moorland. It would take some doing before they then expanded their search further afield.

In it all, Kate felt anxious too about the drugs that had been taken. If her attacker had used them for himself chances are he was not in too good a shape right now. Alternatively if he was using them to sell well .an even more frightening thought.

Wearily she huddled up on the straw bale. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

And a long night it was for everyone. James had tried to persuade Nick to at least get some rest and had offered him a sleeping tablet although he knew Nick wouldn't accept it and he didn't.

At three a.m James made another cup of tea.

"I'm sorry," he said to Nick. "I want to help and I don't know how other than keep putting the kettle on."

Nick was sitting wearily at the kitchen table. James sat opposite him, handing over the cup of tea.

"James," Nick said suddenly. "I can't – I can't understand why she didn't tell me – about the baby. What was it she didn't want – the baby, me? What?"

"Nick," James said gently, "I would say that Kate wants you and the baby very much indeed. Its just come as a shock to her and that and pregnancy hormones have sent her into a bit of a tailspin. You 've no worries believe me." James swallowed. "I blame myself for all this you know. I wanted her to have a few days off work, get herself feeling better and to talk things through with you but she wouldn't do it. I should have insisted."

"Not your fault this James," Nick replied. "Not at all." He ran a hand over his eyes. "What use am I to her right now? I've not been able to stop this happening and since she's been missing all I've done is sit in this house drinking tea." He got up suddenly. "To hell with Carberry. My wife is missing and I'm going to find her."

"Nick – no." James moved quickly to the door blocking Nick's escape. "If you do that Nick I'll have to phone Sergeant Blaketon and tell him you've bolted. Nick, I know its sending you up the wall being confined here like this but its for your own good, truly."

Nick sat back down heavily and put his head in his hands. "You mean they just don't want me to be the one to find her," he said, "because in all likelihood James its too late to help her."


	8. Chapter 8

James came to himself with a start. He must have dozed off, on the sofa in the Police House. It was just becoming light. He glanced muzzily at the clock on the mantelpiece. Seven am.

He suddenly became aware the house felt rather empty. He stumbled to his feet."Nick!" he called.

Going through to the kitchen he swore to himself as he saw the door was open. He moved quickly to the doorway and then took a deep breath of relief. Nick was standing in the yard talking to Phil Bellamy.

"Just on my way back to Whitby Nick," Phil was saying. "We're widening the search so-" He stopped. "Nick, me, t'other lads, Sarge, we're not going to stop until we find Kate. Whatever we can do, we'll do it."

"I know Phil." Nick gave a weak smile. "Thanks." He swallowed hard. "I just need to know. That's all." He took a deep breath. "I love her so much Phil."

Phil put a hand on Nick's arm as James appearing at Nick's side said, "And Kate loves you too Nick. Never doubt it."

They watched Phil drive off then James turned to Nick. "You gave me a bit of a fright," he admitted, "I thought you'd bolted. I'm sorry about that I can't think how I managed to doze off." He paused. "Bit of sleep wouldn't do you any harm Nick."

"There'll be time for that when I get Kate back, James," Nick replied. "Not until then."

* * *

Over in Whitby Terry Carswell was making some early morning calls. Terry operated very loosely within the law and the only reason he had a clean record was because the local constabulary had not managed to pin anything on him. Terry had a formidable reputation and no one was brave or stupid enough to give evidence against him.

He ran protection rackets and owned some fairly squalid flats and bedsits in Scarborough, Whitby and beyond. He did not get involved in collecting rents himself but instructed one of his henchmen, Pete, to do so. But on this occasion the unfortunate Pete had failed miserably in rent collection from one tenant and Terry had had enough. He was going to throw out the little rat himself and take his rent money either in cash or in kind. He took Pete with him to give him an example of just how it had to be done.

This tenant had the top floor bedsit in a run down block near the harbour. There were about five bedsits in total. Terry ran up the communal stairs and banged on the door.

"He won't answer," Pete said. "He never does – he's hardly there I reckon."

"Well that's easy dealt with Pete." Terry gave him a withering glance as he produced the spare key. "If he's there we get what I'm owed, boot him down the stairs and change the locks and if he ain't there we take his worldly goods if he's got owt worth having, change the locks any road and we're well rid."

He opened the door as he spoke and both of them reeled back at the smell in the squalid bedsit.

"Jesus Christ," Pete said, very nearly throwing up.

Terry needless to say was made of sterner stuff. He strode over to the window ignoring the huddled form on the bed. He yanked apart the tatty curtains and raised the sash window. "Right," he turned back into the room, "wakey wakey –" he stopped and glanced back at Pete.

"Boss." Pete sidled into the room reluctantly. "Hell Boss he - he's dead!"

"Oh well done Pete," Terry said scathingly. He groaned as he saw the ampoules and syringes lying on the bed. On the small bedside cabinet were bottles of pills. "Well," he said, "I suppose we can't say he died of natural causes can we?"

He spied the lad's coat hanging on the back of the door and expertly ran his hands through the pockets. He took out a small roll of notes.

"You're going to take that boss?" Pete should not have been shocked really by his boss' callousness but still –

"Yeah. It doesn't quite cover the bill but it'll do. I'm off now Pete, you get this sorted yeah?"

"What – me?"

"You're going to have to get the plods involved and I'm not being seen anywhere near this. You sort it and get the mess cleaned up. I want someone else in here sharpish, rent paid on time every week mind!. And don't have me doing your job for you next time either!"

* * *

In her prison, Kate tried forcing the door open again but it wouldn't budge. This was ridiculous. Surely someone would find her soon!

She desperately wanted to get free, to let Nick, who must be going through hell, know she and the baby were fine. Or at least she thought the baby was fine. She prayed that was the case.

There was also the fear her attacker might come back for her. She could not see why he would do that (he had what he wanted after all) but still. You never knew.

Wearily she rested her head against the wall wondering if help was anywhere near.

* * *

Inspector Carberry and Sergeant Blaketon arrived at the Police House at 1.30 that afternoon. James let them in and when Nick saw who the visitors were and saw the look on their faces he assumed immediately the very worst.

"God – no!"

James put a supporting hand on Nick's arm at the same time fighting back his own fear. "All right Nick, sit down here, that's it." He guided Nick down onto one of the dining table chairs and turned back to face the two police officers.

"I'm sorry for causing you more distress Nick,"Carberry said gently. "We've had a development – a significant development – but we haven't found Kate and we've found no evidence of her having come to harm."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked in low tones.

"We were called to some bedsits in Whitby this morning. Found the body of a male who fits the description of the caller at Lower Hill Farm. He'd died from a massive overdose – we found needles lying next to him and prescription medicines in the bedsit. All the drugs found match the batches that were in Kate's bag."

James himself sat down at this point. "But if he's dead – he cant tell us what happened to Kate," he said more to himself than anyone else.

Nick, as a police officer, was on to something else. "The clothes he was wearing – were they the ones he had on yesterday?"

"They fitted the description yes," Blaketon said. He knew what Nick's train of thought was. "There was no blood on his clothes lad."

Nick looked up suddenly hopeful. "So its possible he might not have hurt her?"

"It's reassuring," Carberry said. "We've got to take it one step at a time though Nick."

"If he's not hurt Kate," Nick was trying to reason it out, "why have we not found her? Has he hidden her somewhere, locked her in or something?"

"He had a van in a garage behind the bedsits," Blaketon replied, "but there's no sign of Kate there."

James leaned forward. "What happens now?" he asked urgently

"We can only keep searching," Carberry said, "but one of the things we have to consider is –"

"If he had a van, he could have got Kate into that and kidnapped her. She could be anywhere." Nick's voice was bleak. "She could be hurt, anything, and we've no idea where to find her."


	9. Chapter 9

As Sergeant Blaketon and Inspector Carberry left the Police House Phil Bellamy pulled up in the police mini van outside.

"You're on trust Bellamy," Blaketon warned him. "Don't let Nick out of your sight."

"No Sarge." Although privately Phil thought this may prove to be a very difficult task. Keeping Nick away from the search was going to get harder and harder.

However, orders were orders and Phil quietly let himself into the house. Nick looked up from where he was still sitting at the kitchen table, looking dazed. When he saw Phil he looked puzzled as to why he was there.

"We thought, Dr Radcliffe, you might want to go home for an hour or two," Phil explained. "You having little 'uns an' all."

"I don't want to leave you Nick," James said.

"I'll stay for awhile," Phil told him.

"I don't need babysitting!" Nick snapped irritably. "Anyway Phil you should be out on the search!"

"There's plenty of others out there Nick," Phil said gently.

"And there's no way we're leaving you on your own Nick," James said. "You need someone with you, to help you through this." He looked at Phil. "I would like to just see how the girls are. I'll call in home for a couple of hours then come back. Although you never know Nick we may have found Kate by then."

Nick nodded distractedly.

James left the house and Phil sat down opposite Nick. He was truly shocked by how ill and strained Nick looked. If only they had been able to find Kate safe and well.

"You mustn't know which road is up," Phil said bluntly.

"Its one way of putting it," Nick said wearily. "I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get her back Phil." He shook his head. "How could I not know Kate was pregnant? I just thought – well, all sorts I suppose. I even asked her if there was someone else. Can you believe that?" He took a deep breath. "If he's hurt her Phil -. I wish they'd let me out of here, go and help look for her.

"Nick, you know how it goes," Phil said quietly. "How many times have you said to people "don't go out looking yourself you're more help to them and us if you stay by the phone?" Well?"

"I don't know if I'll say it to anyone again. Now I know how useless it makes you feel."

"There was no blood on that scum's clothing Nick. I know its not a guarantee or owt but its summat."

Nick nodded. Getting up he moved restlessly to the window.

"I don't know if I can stand much more of it," he said in low tones. "I keep thinking of Kate trapped somewhere needing help – not being able to get to her because we don't know where to even begin to look.."

Phil felt truly helpless knowing nothing he could say or do would make this any easier to bear.

* * *

But over at Whitby a small ray of light was beginning to show through.

Later on that afternoon, Blaketon was with Inspector Carberry in his office, with them was an Inspector from one of the CID Teams. They were using maps to plot the next area to thoroughly search knowing time was working against them now.

There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in," Carberry called crisply.

It was a young, nervous PC.

"Sorry sir, thought you'd want to know sir." He cleared his throat. "Well as you know sir it went out on the local radio at dinner time asking if anyone had seen Chummy or his van yesterday or in t'last week and if they had, to phone and to let us know where. A chap – um, Mr Patrick - has phoned in to say he did see the van sir, not yesterday but the day before. Up near an old cottage in some woods just off the Home Farm Estate. At least it was turning onto the road from a track which leads to the cottage. That's about two or three miles from Lower Hill Farm, sir."

"Defintely our van though?" Carberry asked.

"Well he remembers the first part of the registration only but it's the same. And he remembered seeing the wing mirror was smashed. Like our van sir."

"If this chap is reliable," muttered Blaketon.

"I – I think he must be reliable Sergeant," said the Constable. "He's a vicar."

* * *

Kate, sitting on her straw bale, looked up sharply. She thought she had heard shouting. Then she definitely heard car engines, the screech of brakes, car doors opening, slamming...voices...

She ran to the stable door banging on it shouting "Help me, please. Please. I'm in here.!"

She heard the stable door bolts being drawn back then thankfully at last the door was opened. "Now then," said the policeman standing in the doorway with a broad grin, "we've been looking for you Dr Rowan. Now come on, don't take on, you're safe," he said as Kate fought to keep the tears back. He put a steadying hand on her arm. "You come along now, its all right."

She stepped out into the late afternoon sunshine. There were three police cars parked by the ruined cottage and as Kate emerged another one swung in. Oscar Blaketon was out of the car almost before it had stopped.

"Dr Rowan!" He took a deep breath. "By, we were getting a bit worried about you!"

"Nick. How is he? He must be out of his mind –"

"We'll let him know we've got you safe. He's had a bad time – well, so have you both – but its over now."

"My doctor's bag was stolen –"

"Aye. We know all about it Dr Rowan. We'll fill you in but we should get you looked at I reckon." Blaketon gave a smile. "You and the bairn you've got there."

"I've got so much wrong Sergeant," Kate swallowed hard. "Nick knows I take it, about the baby."

"Dr Radcliffe had to say when you went missing. We needed to know."

"Of course he did. I – I've made such a mess of things. What a way for Nick to find out!"

"None of this is your fault, Dr Rowan," said a tall police inspector standing behind Blaketon. "I'm Inspector Carberry and right now my concern is making sure you're perfectly all right. So come on, lets get you looked after and then we can get you and young Nick reunited as soon as we can."

* * *

James Radcliffe had spent some time with his little girls who were very confused and knew something was wrong. He told them a little but did not obviously want to say too much.

He then shut himself in his consulting room downstairs and sat motionless at his desk trying to come to terms with the events of the last few hours.

Suddenly he jumped as the telephone rang.

* * *

A little later, in the Police House at Aidensfield there was another call. The phone rang out shrilly and sharply. Nick nearly got to it but Phil to his credit was quicker.

"Aidensfield Police, PC Bellamy." A tense silence. "Yes Sarge. I understand. Of course."

He put down the phone and looked at Nick. And Nick knew from Phil's expression of pure relief that the news was good.

"They've got her?" he whispered.

"Aye. I can tell yer the story on the way but by and large she's fine. They're just taking her over to Whitby so Dr Radcliffe can give her t'once over but she's fine." Phil gave Nick a broad grin. "Her and that bairn of yours!"


	10. Chapter 10

James was pacing up and down in the waiting room of the surgery when finally Kate, tired, pale and tearful, arrived with Sergeant Blaketon and Inspector Carberry. Momentarily she and James looked wordlessly at each other then she flew over to him.

"Kate, my dear girl." He held her tightly then setting her back slightly, looked closely at her. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"No." She fought back tears. "I was so scared I thought…"

"I know, come on, its fine."

She looked back at Sergeant Blaketon. "I really need to see Nick," she said.

"He's on his way over," Blaketon said kindly. "You let Dr Radcliffe here make sure you're in one piece and by the time he's done that Nick'll be here."

Quietly Kate went with James into his surgery. "Sit yourself down," he said, "and take your coat and jacket off."

She did so and James winced when he saw the bruising on her arm. "Did he do that?"

"Yes. I tried to run and he grabbed my arm." Kate looked at James as he checked her pulse. "They told me – he died didn't he? I knew that's would happen. Either that or he would peddle those drugs to someone else." She bit her lip. "Such a bloody waste."

"I'd give him no thought Kate," James said in low tones. "Eddie King was no loss to society."

"I know but." Kate stopped. "He's someone's son James."

James sat down opposite her. "Kate, I had to tell them you were pregnant. I felt so disloyal after you had taken me into your confidence but I really had no choice."

"I know James." Kate swallowed. "How did Nick react?"

"Very shocked," James admitted. "He's struggled to understand, you know, why you didn't tell him but really as I said its just that you had got yourself very mixed up about things. Its no bearing on how you feel about Nick,"

Kate glanced down at her hands. "James I have made the most awful mess of things. It was only when I realised I could very possibly lose it all that I realised what I had. Nick, the baby. I want them both more than anything."

"I never doubted that," James said with a smile.

"I've treated Nick dreadfully. I've been so offhand with him he thought I was seeing someone else!"

"Oh Kate."

"Have I left things too late to put right?"

"No. I can promise you that. He loves you Kate." James paused. "We more or less had to put him under house arrest to stop him charging off to look for you." He smiled wryly. "Admittedly it's a hell of a way to find out your first child is on the way but Kate, you don't need to worry about anything where Nick is concerned. Now come on. Lets check your blood pressure. Any other bumps or bruises I should know about?"

* * *

Whilst Kate was being checked over Phil arrived at the surgery with Nick. "Where is she?" he demanded roughly of Sergeant Blaketon when he came in and could see Kate nowhere. "Is she hurt?"

"Easy lad," Blaketon said soothingly. "She seemed in pretty good shape all things considered. But of course we've just got Dr Radcliffe giving her the once over. I'm sure you can go in to see her in a minute."

"Does Kate know about Eddie King?" Nick asked.

"We've told her yes," Carberry said. "She was quiet about it but I think she was just relieved he didn't peddle anything to anyone else. She rather expected things would turn out this way I think."

They turned as James opened his surgery door. He shut it behind him as he came over to speak to them.

"Nick, as far as I can tell she and the baby are fine," he said soothingly. "Come on, I'll take you in there now and after that, I can't see any reason why she can't give a statement."

As Nick went into the consulting room he and Kate looked at each other for a second then Kate flew into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she half sobbed. "I've made such a mess of things. I love you Nick Rowan. You, our baby."

"Hey come on," he gently soothed her, "I know, I know. I'm sorry too. I should have guessed what was wrong."

James stepped out of his consulting room into the waiting area, shutting the door behind him.

"Everything all right?" asked Blaketon

"Yes. They're just saying sorry to each other at the moment." James smiled. "I'll give them a few minutes. In the meantime I'll ask my housekeeper to bring us down some tea. We could certainly do with it!"

"And Dr Rowan is definitely unhurt?" checked Carberry.

"Well she has got some bruising on her arm. That's about the only physical injury I can find. Everything else seems all right so I would just suggest lots of rest. In fact I'm going to see if I can persuade them to stay here with me. They can have the run of the top floor, its quiet up there, and they both need a lot of rest, and time for each other."

"That sounds very sensible," Carberry agreed. "I think Sergeant we can manage without our PC Rowan for a few days do you?"

"Absolutely sir."

"All we need to do then," James said, "is persuade them both it's a good idea. I do hope this baby isn't as stubborn as its parents!"

* * *

In his consulting room Kate and Nick sat facing each other. Nick was holding Kate's hands.

"Your arm's all bruised Kate." Nick's jaw tightened. "Did that scum do that?"

"He grabbed my arm as I tried to run away."

"I wanted to come and look for you. I should have done, should have insisted."

"James was saying it was all anyone could do to keep you confined to barracks." Kate looked closely at him. "You look terrible."

He grinned. "You don't look so good either Dr Rowan." Then he sobered. "I was so frightened Kate. I thought I'd lost you."

"I can't imagine what you've gone through. I mean what a way to find out about the baby." Kate bit her lip. "You should never have found out like that."

He looked at her. "Truly - its what you want? Me, the baby?"

"Yes. I always did – I just couldn't see it. When – well, when he took me to that cottage, I thought he was going to really hurt me you know? Ad I felt so protective of the baby – I can't explain it, it just came at once. It was all I cared about in that moment. And I knew then I wanted this baby more than anything." She paused. "I can't explain why I was so mixed up about it all at the beginning. It was just such a shock I suppose. Nick, you never really thought there was someone else did you?"

He shook his head. "It was – well, I was just clutching at anything that might give a reason as to why we were going wrong." Nick paused. "I love you so much Kate. You, the baby. But we're all right now aren't we?"

"More than all right Nick Rowan. We've a lot to look forward to!" Kate took a breath. "Although there's going to be a few changes when this little one arrives! He or she will turn our lives upside down!"

"Do you know what?" Nick said. "I can't wait!"


End file.
